


Nat is a monsta

by Mooskuchen



Series: Clintasha Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: Sonfic zum Song Monsta von Culcha CandelaClint sieht eine attraktive, rothaarige Frau in einem Club und ist innerhalb von 0,01 Sekunden hin und weg. Er muss sie einfach kennenlernen und wenn es das letzte ist, was er tut. Alkohol ist im Spiel und peinliche Geschichten werden erzählt. Natasha ist belustigt, dann interessiert und dann...





	Nat is a monsta

Es ist Mittwochabend und ja, ich habe mir eigentlich vorgenommen nicht mehr unter der Woche zu trinken. Aber das hier ist ein Notfall! Ein absoluter, unbestreitbarer Notfall! Mir ist langweilig. Ich könnte zwar Tony anrufen und fragen, ob er Zeit hat. Aber wir sind eher Kollegen als Freunde. Und Steve hat ein Date mit Bucky. Da bleiben außer YouPorn nicht viele Alternativen und ein Mann sollte nicht jeden Tag das selbe machen, oder?

Also steht es fest, ein angenehmer Abend in einer Bar ist genau das Richtige für heute! Ein paar Bier, ein paar Erdnüsse, ein riesen Haufen gute Laune. So soll das sein.

Ich sitze schon eine Weile in dem Etablissement meiner Wahl, habe bereits vier Bier intus, da kommt gegen eins eine Frau in die Bar. Flammend rotes Haar, ein Dekolleté von dem ich meinen Blick unter größter Anstrengung losreißen muss und ein umwerfendes schwarzes Kleid, das ihre langen Beine in Szene setzt. Ich muss ihr ein Getränk ausgeben. Ich muss einfach. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Vielleicht nehme ich sie nicht mit nach Haus, vielleicht findet sie mich scheiße und mein Flirtversuch wird niedergeschmettert, aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich nicht wenigstens ein paar Worte mit ihr wechsle!

Die Nacht ist jung und ich will was erleben  
Roll auf der Piste denn ich muss mich bewegen  
Ich seh' ne top-Braut und sie, mich auch  
Sie winkt mich zu sich rüber, verdammt ich tick' aus

Sobald ich meine Augen von ihrem anbetungswürdigen Körper weg auf ihr Gesicht umlenken kann, sehe ich, dass sie mich anlächelt. Shit, super gelaufen, Barton! Direkt ins Fettnäpfen und das noch vor dem ersten Gespräch. Aber man soll sich ja nicht von sowas entmutigen lassen! Vor allem, da sie lächelt. Vor allem, da sie mich mit einem Kopfnicken zu sich herüber ruft! Jackpot! Jetzt muss ich nur noch hoffen und beten, dass man mir meinen Alkoholpegel nicht anmerkt. Doch das sollte eigentlich funktionieren, mich trinkt so schnell niemand unter den Tisch.  
Die, die Gedanken spielen verrückt als ich ihr näher komm'  
Bitte-bitte kannst du mir verraten wo du her kommst  
Doch sie lächelt mich nur an denn sie will nur spielen  
(Sie will nur spielen)

„Guten Abend Milady…“, hoffentlich zeigt mein Zögern, dass ich ihren Namen in Erfahrung bringen will. Normalerweise flirte ich, wie mir gerade auffällt, nur im nüchternen Zustand und ich traue meinen Anmachfähigkeiten momentan nicht hundertprozentig.

„Natalie.“, sie lächelt mich amüsiert an. Bähm! Mein Plan hat funktioniert!

„Milady Natalie, darf ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?“, frage ich sie und sehe ihr dabei in die stechend grünen Augen. Wow, kann diese Frau noch attraktiver werden?

Ihr Lächeln wird ein wenig ehrlicher, sie ist aber weiterhin deutlich belustigt von meinen Flirtversuchen. „Aber nur, wenn du mir auch deinen Namen verrätst.“

„Aber natürlich, wie konnte ich ungehobelter Klotz das nur vergessen? Ich bin Clint.“, ich werfe ihr mein strahlendstes Lächeln zu und nicke Richtung Barkeeper. „Was darf es denn sein? Du siehst nicht aus, wie der Typ Frau, der sich gern mit Bier begnügt. Woran natürlich nichts falsch wäre. Aber trotzdem würde ich dich eher als Cocktailliebhaberin einstufen.“.

„Nicht ganz, ein Tequila Sunrise ist zwar hin und wieder ganz nett, aber Wodka ist meine wahre Liebe.“, während sie das sagt zwinkert sie mir zu und ganz ehrlich? Ich hatte nie eine Chance ihr keinen Drink auszugeben. Sie müsste sich wahrscheinlich nur sexy auf die Lippe beißen und ich würde für sie eine Bank ausrauben. Und dabei habe ich kaum mit ihr gesprochen!

Ey Killerlady ich lad' dich gern ein  
Du musst von 'n andern Stern sein  
So ungeheuer, monsta sexy  
Ich hab dich zum Fressen gern

Während wir unseren Wodka trinken, denn seien wir ehrlich, wenn eine solche Frau mit dir Wodka trinken will, dann trinkst du auch Wodka, unterhalten wir uns ein wenig. Die Themen variieren dabei. Meine Arbeit als Bogenschießlehrer, ihre Arbeit als persönliche Assistentin irgendeines Geschäftsführers, meine Liebe für Hunde, ihre Liebe für Katzen. Ziemlich oberflächlich, aber irgendwie doch witzig.

Während der Abend sich entwickelt sieht sie mich öfter von oben bis unten an und mustert mich. Ihr scheint zu gefallen, was sie sieht, denn irgendwann fängt sie an zu flirten und was soll ich sagen, mein Herz gehört ihr.

So scharf wie Rasierklingen  
Willst du mich zum Explodieren bringen  
Fahr deine Krallen aus kratz mir den Rücken auf  
Zeig mir nochmal deine Piercings

„Nicht dein Ernst! Das hast du nicht gemacht!“, ungläubig sieht sie mich an, lehnt sich jedoch gespannt nach vorne als ich ihr ein paar Geschichten aus meiner Jugend erzähle.  
„Doch glaub mir! Ich hab… ich hab ihn wirklich! Ganz ehrlich! Ich dachte mir, wenn ich die Wette schon verlieren… verloren habe, dann geh ich all-in! Und das Kleid war echt bequem! Und ich hab mich einfach… einfach richtig, so richtig hübsch gefühlt! Und der Arsch hat gelacht! Und es wusste niemand, wer ich bin, also hab ich ihn geküsst! Und das, meine Liebe, das ist die Geschichte, wie ich rausfand… dass ich schwul bin.“, ich hatte vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Wodka, aber: „Nein warte! Nicht schwul! Das Wort ist anders! Bi? Ja, bi! Ich bin bi! So jetzt ist die Story richtig!“. In meinem alkoholbenebelten Gedanken war es eine gute Idee eine meiner peinlichsten Geschichten zu erzählen und mich direkt zu outen. Nicht, dass ich nicht stolz auf meine Identität wäre und so, aber beim ersten Date ist es eigentlich nicht meine bevorzugte Themenwahl.  
Sie lacht laut und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend habe ich das Gefühl, dass das Lachen echt ist und nicht nur eine Halbwahrheit. Sie scheint die Geschichte wirklich zu mögen und sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Also warum jetzt aufhören? Sie blickt zwar zwischen meinem leeren Bierglas (ich bin inzwischen wieder auf Bier umgestiegen) und mir hin und her und fragt, ob wir nicht doch lieber gehen wollen. Aber es ist gerade so lustig! Und ich hab Spaß und sie hat Spaß und ich habe noch hundert andere solcher Storys im Ärmel!

Sie fragt, gehen wir zu mir?  
Ich sag, bleib erst mal hier  
Ich lad' sie ein wir trinken Sekt Rum, Wodka, Wein und Bier

Allerdings verbietet sie mir nach einer Weile weiter Alkohol zu trinken und bestellt mir ein Glas Wasser. Sie hingegen macht weiter mit dem Alkohol und es scheint einen Nulleffekt auf sie zu haben. Es gibt nur wenige Leute, die mich problemlos unter den Tisch saufen können. Aber holy shit, sie kann das. Und zwar mit Klasse!

„Natalie, willst du auch noch… auch noch die Geschichte hören, wie ich ein halbes Jahr so tun musste als wäre ich Vater, weil ich so dumm, nein so schlau war, meiner Arbeitskollegin zu erzählen ich hätte eine Tochter. Und das nur weil wegen ich wollte früher nach Hause um meine Serie aufzunehmen!“, ich bin total im Redeschwall und haue jetzt eine Geschichte nach der anderen raus. 

Sie kommt aus dem Lachen und Kichern fast nicht mehr heraus: „Und wie bist du dann aufgeflogen?“.

„Gar nicht! Ich bin ein Meister der fucking Täuschung! Ich hab sogar mal meine Nichte mit auf Arbeit gebringt eh gebracht um sie dort vorzustellen! Ich bin nie aufgeflogen, weil nach einem halben Jahr ist die Kollegin weggezogen und niemand sonst konnte sich an meine Tochter erinnern!“

„Gott Clint, du bist süß und witzig aber definitiv zu betrunken. Lass uns gehen.“, sie nimmt mich an der Hand und zieht mich von meinem Hocker hoch. Ich weiß nicht wer bezahlt hat und wann aber das ist mir in dem Moment auch nicht so wichtig.

„Warte Nat! Kommst du mit zu mir? Gehen wir zu mir ja? Ich wohne auch gleich um die Ecke. Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein. Du bist so cool und ich mag dich und ach nö.“, der Filter, der normalerweise aufpasst, dass ich nicht totalen Mist von mir gebe ist im Alkohol ertrunken.

„Ja Clint, ich komme mit zu dir. Ja ich weiß, ich bin cool, aber trotzdem danke, dass es dir auffällt.“, sie schmunzelt mich an und stupst mich in die Seite. Direkt ist meine gute Laune von vor zehn Sekunden wieder hergestellt. Sie ruft uns ein Taxi und wir sind keine fünf Minuten später bei meiner Wohnung. Ich weiß zwar auch hier wieder nicht, wann ich ihr meine Adresse genannt habe, aber wen kümmert das schon?

„Aber Nat, du musst mir versprechen, dass wir keinen Sex haben, okay? Weil ich mag dich und ich bin dicht! Und du verdienst meine… meine nüchterne und vollkommene Aufmerkheit! Ausmerksamheit! Auf-merk-sam-keit, so jetzt hab ichs.“. Was mach ich denn da? Das war doch genau der Sinn des Abends? Ich meine, es ist wahr, dass sie meine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit verdient, aber kein Sex ist doch auch doof!

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sieht sie vollkommen überrascht aus, zeiht ihre hübsche Stirn in Falten und betrachtet mich nachdenklich. Dann lächelt sie breit, fischt meine Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und schließt die Tür auf. „Versprochen Clint, Sex gibt es erst wenn du nüchtern bist.“.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach werde weiß ich erst gar nicht wo ich bin. Mein Köpf dröhnt wie nichts und das Klingeln meines Weckers bringt mich noch um. Ich bin kaum in der Lage eine SMS an Kathy zu schreiben um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ich heute nicht auf Arbeit kommen kann, weil ich krank bin. Kurze Zeit später kommt die Nachricht zurück, dass ich aufhören soll, an einem Mittwoch zu trinken. Und ich es ihr schuldig bin, dafür ihre Stunden am Freitag zu übernehmen. Damit kann ich leben.

Auf meinem Nachttisch steht ein Glas Wasser und eine Aspirin, die ich dankbar herunterkippe. Ich bin gerade wieder am einschlafen als ich hochschrecke. Dieses Glas habe nicht ich dahin gestellt! Das war Nat! Und sie ist… nicht neben mir. Und nach einigem lauschen stelle ich enttäuscht fest, dass auch sonst nirgendwo Geräusche in meiner Wohnung gemacht werden. Sie ist also gegangen. Scheiße!

Ich meine, klar, wir kennen uns kaum und haben uns erst letzte Nacht getroffen, aber es fühlt sich echt an, als hätte mich die Liebe meines Lebens verlassen! Und die Kopfschmerzen helfen da auch nicht weiter! Was für ein beschissener Morgen!

Erst einige Stunden später, als es mir deutlich besser geht und ich mich noch leicht verkatert in die Küche aufmache, finde ich den Zettel in der Küche.

Einen erträglichen Morgen wünsche ich!  
Wie versprochen, gibt es erst Sex wenn du vollkommen nüchtern bist, also erwarte ich deinen Anruf. Ich hoffe du hast diesen Sonntag Zeit?  
Liebe Grüße,  
Nat

Darunter stehen eine Telefonnummer und ein kleines, gezeichnetes Herzchen. Das ist der beste Morgen meines Lebens! Okay, zugegeben ist es bereits Nachmittag, aber was solls! Die Liebe meines Lebens will mich wiedersehen! Und das obwohl ich gegen Ende der Nacht nur noch Mist gelabert habe! Jackpot!

~~~~~~~~~~

Seit dieser ersten Nacht ist ein Jahr vergangen. Inzwischen hat mir Natasha gestanden, dass Natalie nur ein Deckname war, da sie arbeitsbedingt viele Geheimnisse waren muss. Und ich bin vielleicht nicht die hellste Glühbirne in der Lampe, aber dass sie eine Spionin ist, habe selbst ich inzwischen begriffen.  
Ich lasse die Pancakes, die ich gerade in die Pfanne gemacht habe, erst mal in Ruhe um in die offene Tür des Schlafzimmers zu treten und eine schlafende Nat zu betrachten. Ich weiß nicht, ob Natasha ihr echter Name ist oder auch nur ein Deckname. Ich weiß nie, ob sie sicher nach Hause kommt, wenn sie geht und ich weiß auch nicht, wann sie mir die Wahrheit über Teile ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt und wann nicht. Aber eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Meine Gedanken in dieser Nacht waren keine Übertreibungen. Ich würde alles dafür geben, sie für den Rest meines Lebens mit verwuschelten Haaren in meinem Bett aufwachen zu sehen. Ich kann das leider nicht jeden Tag haben, da sie oft auf Mission muss, aber wann immer ich die Gelegenheit habe, werde ich ihr Frühstück machen, ihr Kaffee kochen (weil sie ohne sehr schnell sehr mörderisch wird) und ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe.

Sie macht mir Angst doch ich weiß was ich will ey.

 

(Song: Monsta von Culcha Candela)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho, das ist meine erste Clintasha Story, aber es werden noch einige Oneshots folgen.  
> Und nicht vergessen, Kudos sind mein Treibstoff und Kommentare meine Lieblingsdroge!


End file.
